


An encounter at a park

by Plandai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan and Phil meet at a park when Dan's shibe takes a liking to Phil (and Phils dogs).





	An encounter at a park

Phil sat on the bench quietly reading a book, only looking up now and again to check that Missy and Maxie hadn't got into any trouble. The sun shone down on the greenery around him, reflecting off of the duck pond and soaking into the thick grass and the blue sky went unbroken for as far as the eye could see. Around him were the noises usually associated with a park, screaming children, bird calls, dog barks and the quiet mumblings of those walking through, but also that of roaring traffic. He supposed that he should expect that given he lived in central London, but it still annoyed him a little.

He yawned and took his glasses off to clean them, slipping them back on and realising he had only made the smudges worse. He shrugged and gave up, closing his book and leaning back against the dilapidated bench. Suddenly there was a big bundle of fluff at his side and he reached over to pet Maxie, who had had seemingly enough play today and would much rather fall asleep on his owner's lap. Phil didn't blame him, it was the first time the sun had been out in a while, even if it was quite chilly. Corgis have very thick fur and they had had a winter of grey skies, he just wasn't used to it. He scanned the field for Missy and spotted her playing with some other dogs by a group of people stood around chatting. He reckoned she was safe enough and decided to let her stay a bit longer.

After another five minutes, the calm was suddenly broken by a series of barks and a loud crash. A man who had been walking his dog had been looking at his phone and had walked straight into a rubbish bin, almost knocking the whole thing over. In the kerfuffle be dropped the leash and a slightly wild Shiba Inu was racing towards Phil at full speed, braking like crazy. Phil grabbed onto his corgi and held on for dear life, expecting to feel teeth sinking into his chest as the dog charged at him. Instead, however, it merely jumped up onto the bench and settled down beside him, placing its head next to the slightly startled Maxie who began to growl at the other dog. The man rushed overlooking flustered and grabbed the Shibes leash, pulling the reluctant dog off if the bench,

“I’m so sorry,” he gasped, “She just gets so excited,” He began to chastise the dog gently, which did absolutely nothing to stop the hyperactive animal from trying to reclaim his place next to Phil,

“It’s ok,” Phil replied, slightly warily, “Maybe you need to let her have a bit of a run around?”

The man nodded and reached down to unclip the leash of his dog, although he still kept a firm grip of her collar,

“Just a warning, she does seem to quite like you,”

After letting the dog go, she had a moment of running in mad circles, before resuming her spot on the bench. The man sighed in defeat and slumped down onto the bench, petting the Shiba exasperatedly,

“What has gotten into you today?” he huffed,

“What’s her name?” Phil asked quietly. He wasn’t usually one for talking to strangers in the park, but he would feel awkward if he just sat in silence with this man whose dog seemed absolutely intent on falling asleep in his lap.

“Gracie,” the man replied, “She’s only six months old, and I’ve been struggling to train her, that’s why she never does what she’s told,” he sighed, although there was a hint of fondness in his voice

Both dogs on the bench raised their heads as a few pigeons landed nearby, scavenging amongst the leaf litter with quick and frenzied movements. A brave squirrel jumped from branch to branch above their heads, a life or death situation given that if it fell it would most likely be mauled by a dozen or so excited hounds. Its bushy tail twitched as it surveyed the scene below, and it turned and disappeared into a hiding spot within the battered oak. ‘Good call’ Phil thought to himself.

“What's your dog called,” the man asked nervously, pointing to Maxie. Phil ran a hand through the fluffy dogs long fur,

“This is Maxie,” he said proudly, always happy to show off his fur babies, “And that over there is Missy,” he said pointing to the streak of brown that was dodging between people's legs in a desperate attempt to catch up to the beagle she was chasing.

“Cool,” the other man trailed off, before suddenly brightening up and offering his hand out to Phil, “I'm Dan by the way,”

Phil took it and gave it a firm shake,

“Phil,” he replied with a smile. Dan smiled back.

“I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to the area?”

Dan nodded,

“Yeah, I just moved here from Reading, it's a lot different than I thought it would be, nice, but different. I must say though, Gracie is missing a garden,” he said with a small laugh.

Phil hummed in agreement, although his dogs had never had a garden. He could barely afford a one bedroom flat, let alone an actual house with outside space. He was a film editor, not a bloody CEO. Maybe one day, after years of saving, skimping and working his ass off, although he could already tell that was going to be in the far future rather than the near. Why was London so expensive?

“At least the park is close by,”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, it would be good, but I don’t really trust her out here. I know it’s secure and stuff, but I’m always worried she’s going to escape and get hit by a car or something. I always end up sort of panicking,”

Phil gave him a sympathetic smile,

“Yeah, I get you. When my babies were pups, I used to always have to keep my eyes on them for every second. I know I can sort of leave them be now, although I still worry,”

He attempted a whistle to call Missy over, it failed, and he just sort of spat, but Missy got the idea. She came bounding over, tail wagging, and immediately began sniffing around the new human. Gracie jumped off the bench to say hello, and they began happily playing with each other, it was quite nice really. Maxie didn’t like the idea of missing out on the fun and reluctantly removed himself from his owner's side to join in.

Dan pointed to the book in Phil’s lap,

“What are you reading?”

Phil turned the, cover over to show him,

“It’s just some new Stephen King book. It’s quite good, I recommend.”

Dan smiled,

“I’ll have a look. It’s been a while since I’ve had time to sit down and read a book,” he sighed, “I’ve been all caught up in the move and now I’ve finally finished, I’ve been dumped with a fuck load at work,”

Phil patted his shoulder sympathetically, hoping it wouldn’t feel too awkward,

“Yeah, I get that. It won’t be like that forever though,”

Dan laughed,

“I sure hope so, I feel like I’m ageing at hyper speed,”

“What do you do for a living,” Phil asked curiously. It must be pretty well paid if he was able to afford a house in London at such a young age. He had to be at least a couple of years younger than Phil and up until only a year ago, Phil had been renting.

“I’m a lawyer,” he replied with a sigh, “I hate it. What do you do?”

“I’m a film editor,” Phil said with a shrug, “It's ok. Doesn’t pay great, but at least it isn’t dull,”

They continued in which their conversation for a while longer and quickly became friends. Phil was amazed this guy was so eager to talk to him and was beyond thrilled when their interactions became more and more flirty. He realised that he hadn't really checked up on the dogs and looked over to try and locate them, eyes going wide. He poked Dan in the shoulder,

“Dan? Is Gracie spayed?”

Dan frowned and shook his head,

“No, I’ve been meaning to, but I’ve been so busy with the move, why?”

Phil pointed a pale finger at Gracie and Maxie, who were currently caught in a rather compromising position. Dan gasped and jumped off the bench, rushing over to them and picking up Maxie, handing him to Phil who began to scold him gently, although he knew it was partially his fault,

“Please say he’s fixed,” Dan groaned Phil shook his head sheepishly. He’d intended to, but after Missy was spayed, he didn’t see a reason to.

Dan sighed,

“Well, at least I have a reason to give you my number now,”

Phil handed over his phone rather quickly and they exchanged numbers. They stood hovering for a moment before Dan smiled somewhat awkwardly,

“I better get Gracie home, but I’ll call you later yeah?”

Phil nodded and called Missy over, putting Maxie down, and fastening a leash onto each dog's collar,

“Yeah, see you soon,” he said with a smile, and they went their separate ways, both in a much better mood than they had been when they started the day.

Thankfully Gracie no puppies ever joined their family, although vet orders were put in place as soon as Phil got home. Even without that, their first date was only a few weeks later, and neither of them had ever been happier.


End file.
